winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Ember
}} Former Mate: }} Sons: Daughters: }} Foster-daughter: Foster-son: Grandsons: Granddaughters: Sire: }} Mother: }} Brother: }} |pup = Firstborn |adult = Laggard, Valiant, Ember |past = Hunter, Omega, Lone Wolf, Pack Member |current = Beta |status = Alive}}Ember (formerly known as Valiant) is a dark blue-gray wolf with a light grey chest and belly and bright yellow eyes. Personality Ember is a mature, mellow wolf who cares a lot about his family. Though his past was full of violence, anger and shame, he has overcome it and allowed himself to change for the better. He has hopes that all of his pups, including Hope and Quill, will find peace and happiness despite their chaotic upbringings. Despite being old, he hasn't slowed down as much as others his age. Ember tries his best to be there for his adopted pups after Storm's death. Backstory and Facts * Ember was born to two lowly Omegas and had little respect growing up * He was named 'Laggard' thanks to his parents' reputations * He was made lowest patrol wolf after he was Named, and despite trying his best, the Alphas at the time ignored him. * Laggard challenged Cunning for his hunter rank and won, earning a new Name, Valiant, and winning the heart of Gentle. * He was in love with Heavy, however, and impregnated her while still being mated to Gentle. * He was angry about being mates with a wolf he didn't love and having pups he didn't care about, and took it out on Gentle and his pups. * He is eventually banished when his secret is revealed, and nearly lets himself die on his own * Valiant is saved by Amber and Storm and joins their Pack. He is renamed Ember and falls in love with Storm * Ember agrees to raise Storm's pups as his own after Pebble is banished. Quotes :"He's a scout wolf. Yes, he is the second-lead, but he's a scout all the same." Valiant's voice was low but firm. "He's lower than you. And I don't think he's just a friend. No. Talent and Elegant were 'just friends.' I don't think you should choose a male scout. Id prefer you chose one higher ranking. Yes, I'd prefer if you took a hunter as mate" ― Valiant disapproving of Mysterious and Short :"Valiant only smirked. "Where'd this sudden display of confidence come from, son? You think that just because Bone and Elegant had their fun today, you can now forget the fact that I'm your father?" His sharp almond-shaped eyes looked angry. "Have you not forgotten your place? You may be a hunter now, but within /my/ hierarchy you're the Omega?" He bared his teeth as if preparing to bite." ― Valiant to Boisterous :"Valiant had held on as long as he could. He'd traveled and traveled, trying to get as far from the Wolf Pack and his past sins as he could. He was starving and his limbs trembled as he walked, but he kept going until they failed him and collapsed. How he lay on his side in the grass, exposed and vulnerable, looking like one of those old elk you would find laying in the meadow to die." ― Valiant almost dying :"I never hated you!" Ember gasped, touched. "I'm sorry that this family is so... dysfunctional. But your mother and I are doing everything we can to give you and your sister a normal upbringing. We just want you to be happy, and not have to worry about who your real father is and what he did. I want to be your father, if you'll let me." ― Ember to Second :Ember glanced amicably at Sensible. A few gray hairs streaked his muzzle, which were the only signs of aging he seemed to be showing. "I'm good. Do you want me to send out the patrols and hunting parties? You look tired." ― Ember's aging Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Omegas Category:Lone Wolves Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Betas Category:Sire-Wolves